He's mine
by killerprincess112
Summary: There is a new girl in Ikebukuro, She has an obsession with Shizuo and Izaya is not having it. What will Shizuo do with these two annoying pests following him? Can Shizuo enjoy being fought over by these two? -Shizaya- ;
1. Chapter 1

_**There is a new girl in Ikebukuro with an obsession, her obsession is with Shizuo. And Izaya plans on finding out what she wants with his Shizuo-wait his? Since when!**_

I own nothing.

Warnings: Slight-OCC, Shizuo's mouth, Stalkerish females and Izaya's jealousy.

* * *

_Dark black hair, tan skin, crystal blue eyes locking on a certain blonde, her chin resting on her hands as she stares from a tree, that is where she remained. On a tree by his house always watching him, stalker much? Indeed she was. She did not care who saw her well except for 'him'. _

_She never noticed the pair of red eyes attached to her back, she never noticed how red eyes were always watching her of all people. He stood in silence at a roof top as he watched her climb from the tree and slide behind a wall as the blonde male left with his boss to do work. _

_The blonde male had a feeling of being watched but he knew when he turned back nothing would be there, it aggravated him like nothing else, if he was not working he would throw a car. But he never did, feeling eyes lock on to him he quickly turned but as he predicted no one was in reach or better yet no one was around him and those that were would never think twice at looking for or even at him. If they did not want to die. _  


* * *

  
Shizuo stood up against a wall, cigarette to lips, eyes closed. Wearing his normal outfit, his bartender one of course. It was quiet for once, he knew the peace would not last much longer.

As he predicted, he was correct.

The peace and quiet was ruined when the 'flea' strolled into Ikebukuro, that 'flea' had a death wish didn't he? Shizuo would gladly make that wish come true. "Flea what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" He shouted, yield sign already in hand. He received a laugh and a small pout from the 'flea'. "Aw don't be so mean, Shizu-chan." He said his pout disappearing to a smirk.

A rustle and a wince from the roof and down fell a girl.

The blonde had currently forgotten about the pest and looked towards the female that was now on the pavement, she had black hair, blue eyes, a camera at hand. She wore a pair of black pants and a black sweater. 'What is she a mugger?' The blonde thought as the female stood a look of rage on her face. Before Shizuo knew it a knife was thrown in his direction, it could have hit him, but it didn't instead it flew past him into a wall, it was like someone was calling his attention. Oh now he remembered the flea was still there.

"You know I could easily kill you right now. But~ I shall be nice enough to remind you to pay attention." Izaya said, hand on hip as he pulled out another knife and flung it at the other male this time the male caught it with his teeth, crushing it. "IZAYA!" the blonde yelled furiously as he began to chase the other male, stop signs and vending machines casually at hand.

As they continued their fight, the blue eyed female followed them from the roof's, she needed Shizuo, she wanted him to be hers and she would do anything. The only thing in her way was that 'flea', Izaya Orihara.

Izaya dodged the items being thrown at him, his eyes locked on the shadow on the roof. 'It's that girl again...Pathetic Human..' he said in his his thoughts wandered to the other male, was Shizu-chan so oblivious? Did he not notice that 'thing' watching him?

After a while of being chased Izaya disappeared, Or atleast that was what Shizuo told himself after he couldn't find the other male, that was a waste of about four hours, he shrugged and walked himself home, yes he was oblivious especially because he had no idea that there were now two people following him as he walked to his rather old apartment. Slamming the door closed and flopping down on his bed, he placed his hands behind his head. He was bored, how much work did he get done today? Hardly any, he chased the flea around. That was pretty much it.

Outside of window there stood two black haired figures, a pale one and a tan one. Red eyes met crystal blue. "Oh my! If it isn't the wonderful and great, oh I forgot 'Godly' Izzy-chan!" the female said happily to the very much not amused other male. "Seems like you know me, so I think I should know you." He stated blankly a cold tone of voice. The female giggled and began climbing a tree "C'mon, I_ know_ you want to watch to, I see how you watch him...But Remember, he's _mine_."

Izaya Orihara was being told what to do by a pathetic human, that pathetic human was telling him what he can and cannot have. Who the hell does she think she is?

Izaya just smirked as he climbed the tree, sitting next to the female who was quietly watch Shizuo change, before Izaya knew it he was watching the other male intensely. The female took this chance to slip her hand behind the others back as she was going to push him off the tree, she was stopped by the Informant who reversed the action and pushed her off the tree, but he kept hold of her shirt so she was hanging off the tree, a look of fear in her eyes. "I recall you telling me, that the brute was yours?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as his pale skin shined in the moonlight. The female was silenced, she was caught red handed, so what if she did say she would do anything to get Shizuo, she knew one thing for sure. She would never fight with the great Izaya Orihara, she wanted to live after all.

"I was speaking to you, do you think you can just watch /my/ Shizu-chan and then say he is yours? I think not! He is mine and will forever be until I get tired of him and throw him away like I do with all you humans." He said harshly but before he could continue speaking an alarm clock came his way and hit him in the face, the party of two on the tree fell off the tree.

"Shut the hell up flee! And you too stalker!"

* * *

_**Did you enjoy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ehehehe...So guys I wanted to let you guys know that there is a Crack version of he's mine, it's a co-write with my best friend, it's just us being random while we try and bring Izaya and Shizuo together and stuff..**_

_**Anyways.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter of Izaya's jealousy!**_

_**Warnings: Slight-OOC, Stalker females, Un-beta-ed, Izaya's jealousy, and a some-what very amused Shizuo.**_

* * *

Izaya was momentarily silenced at the blondes voice echoing through the night, eyes moving over to the shattered alarm clock. He gave a full-on laugh at this, his (yes his) Shizu-chan was always so violent. He had almost forgotten about the female that was there...almost.

Meanwhile the female stared at the clock, that now looked like a puzzle that had yet to be put together (did that make any sense?). She couldn't help but to feel sad for the alarm clock but she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a mocking voice. "Now Now Shizu-chan, what ever did that poor clock do to you?" The informant asked with a smirk on his face. "You fucking dried up Flea..." He spoke, a heated glare on his face as he gripped his wall, hearing cracks in the wall, he stopped squeezing it. If this wasn't his appartment, you best believe everything would have been thrown at the flea, but this was where he lived, there was no way he'd allow that to happen.

"Shizuo Heiwajima..." The girl said, well more-like stated. She had never been closer to the male then she was now, a small blush on her face as she inched the male who had a rather dumb expression on his face. Izaya wasn't amused, he took his flick knife out and threw it past the female, the knife taking some hair with it as it stood inside the wall. "Pathetic human, here you walk in my pressence and you pay no attention to your god? I love all humans, except for you..Who do you think you are, wanting my toys." He said coldly with a snort-like laugh.

The female turned to look at the male as she held her now uneven hair in her hands before turning away, she had so much stuff she wanted to say and ask but this so-called-god was here, he was perventing her from doing what she wanted, she soon disappeared into the night, knowing that this wasn't the last time she'd be seeing the two males. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Shizuo chasing Izaya around in the night, night meant that there was no one in his way and he could pummel that red-eyed bastard!

Shizuo looked towards the informant, the sight of him already angering him as they began 'their' (yes 'their') game of cat and mouse, like they always did until the flea ended up disappearing for the night.

~He's mine~

Ikebukuro had a wonderful awakening, the birds were chirping and the sun shined brightly, everything seemed perfect, from the inside that is. Once the humans left their so-called home they saw all the destriction that happened from the night before, _Note to self: never let the monster of Ikebukuro and the Informant from Shinjuku fight when no one is around, it's much safer for the children that way._

Shizuo woke rather later then usual, thank god it was his off day, he was just planing on lounging around in his bed and look outside the window, one problem he was out of milk, there was no way he'd be able to stay home all day with no milk. That was just, not Shizu-chan...Wait...Shizu-chan? That damned flea was really getting to his head! and that stupid mugger chick. Just who the hell was she? Ah. Whatever milk was more important then those idiots, who ever the hell they were. Shizuo just threw on whatever was clean, No bartender suit, no sun glasses, just a pair of jeans, and a white T-shirt. As simple as the Monster of Ikebukuro could be, after all he wasn't looking for drama on one of the only days he had off.

On the other hand there was a red-eyed male who was all in for messing with the monster, his usual jacket hugging his arms as he skipped threw Ikebukuro, no lie he was really only here to make sure a certain someone didn't mess with what was his, he wouldn't lie, he knew he was possesive over his toys, then again isn't every child? Especially when they have a very rare toy in their hands. Izaya just continued doing his 'skip-walk' through the town of Ikebukuro, he was amazed at how fast they cleaned things up around this place, he was dumb-founded when he didn't find the brute as his usual spots, how come the one time he _wanted _to see the brute, he couldn't find him. While when he didn't want anything to do with the brute, he always managed to bump into him.

He got bored of trying to be noticed by that damn monster, he grumbled some things as he entered a grocery store, giving a yawn as he made his way to the freezer aisle, with nothing better to do he minus well get something to drink (that way his visit here wasn't a 'dummy mission'). He was annoyed as he reached the end of the aisle he bumped into something, he fell back on his butt, now he was annoyed. Did this person not know how to walk? Clearly not! He was going to started throwing a fit, but a hand pulled him up quickly off the ground, before he knew it he was on his feet again. "Sorry about that Mr-" Shizuo twitched, how did he not know that the flea was in Ikebukuro, better yet, how did he not know that he just lifted the flea up. This day was going to be long, extremely long if it continued.

Izaya just bursted into laughter, oh how ironic this was, at all places a freezer aisle, he took another look at the male, he noted on how he hadn't worn that bartender suit, but instead very nice shaping jeans and a white shirt, not baggy at all. Just the perfect size, but what caught him off guard was the shopping cart by him, how it had about four gallons of milk, and only that!

"What the fuck is so funny you-"

"Calm down Shizu-chan! I don't want to fight!"

"Then get the fuck out of Ikebukuro you little shit!"

"So now I'm shit? What happened to Flea?"

"Fuck you."

"When and where?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"In public? Thats a little harsh, don't you think?"

Shizuo was now furious, his temper acting up he just squeezed the life out of his shopping cart before he raised it to slam it into the Flea, but that flea had other plans, he was already out of the door, his drink long forgotten, but he stopped when he heard camera flashes, his eye brow arched as he took a look up at the roof of the store, long hair flowed from the roof as the female continued taking pictures, they weren't of Izaya, they were of Shizuo, but where was he?

Shizuo came out of the grocery store, four plastic bags in one hand and a bent shopping cart in the other, he flung the cart at Izaya who wasn't even paying attention to it since he was busy glaring at the female, before he knew it he was hit and he flew back with the shopping cart, he winced, _it's been awhile since he actually hit me..well not counting yesterday _Izaya thought as he rubbed his head before giving an all to knowing smirk.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope you'd enjoyed but remeber to hit that review button if you want more of this story!**_

**_Preview of the next chapter:_**

Shizuo winced as he took in the sight before him, what the hell were those two doing? Why was she in all black? And why in the hell were they in _his_ _bedroom_?

"Shizu...Chan... Is _my_...Toy..." A cold voice echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro as the male held out his flick-knife, he had finally had it with this black haired female.


End file.
